Boondock Saints In Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is my Dream crossover, after spending time in the Hoag, The gods of violence have smiled on the boys with the news of "The Syndicate" running in Roanapur! This story is as usual Rated M for all the fun stuff and Please read and review!


Chapter 1: Out Of The Hoag And Into Roanapur

(Opening A/N: This is one of my personal dream crossover of The Boondock Saints with my personal favorite anime Black Lagoon. After the events of Boondock Saints II, Romeo has fully recuperated and is willing to help the MacManus brothers Connor And Murphy...Agents Smecker and Bloom have a task for the saints, a group known as "The Syndicate" plan on controlling the lion's den through fear and intimidation. But the only thing standing their way is the Boondock Saints of South Boston. These two Irish and one Mexican vigilantes will do anything to protect the innocent. This story is going to be rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, drug references, and sexual content. Plus here's the disclaimer: I don't own The Boondock Saints for that is rightfully owned by Troy Duffy along with his characters and as always Rei Hiroe owns Black Lagoon along his characters as well.)

With a man dropped to his knees, two Irishmen of same height placed their guns on the back of the man's head. He begged for his life in his native tongue.

 _And Shepherds We Shall Be,_

 _For Thee My Lord For Thee,_

 _Power Hath Descended Forth From Thy Hand,_

 _That Our Feet May Swiftly Carry Out Thy Commands,_

 _So We Shall Flow Forth Unto Thee,_

 _And Teeming With Souls Shall It Ever Be._

 _In Nomine Patri, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti._

Then the sounds of two silenced gunshots whispered a small silent sleeping death for the victim, he knew that death had him in it's cold dark grasp and he was being sent to a place of darkness. But this is a glimpse of what will happen, let's say we go back to the Hoag, when the boys were arrested for killing The Roman.

[The Hoag, Three Months After The Roman's and Il Duce's Deaths]

Romeo made a full recovery and the boys were looking to stretch their legs as well because they wanted to get out and do what they do best. Luckily for their good behavior, they were given parole and were released from the Hoag. There was an FBI agent who had a connection to Eunice Bloom and Paul Smecker. His name was Special Agent Thomas Bannon.

"Hello guys, I came here on behalf of our mutual friends, Agents Smecker and Bloom. After you guys got placed in the Hoag, it turns out that Agent Kunstler, had to remove you from the picture to plan on some kind of takeover in the city of corruption, a place called Roanapur." Agent Bannon said, and the boys looked at each other.

"Where is this Roanapur Exactly?" Romeo asked, and Bannon pulled a map of Thailand.

He then points to a red circle on the map which reads Roanapur. But the boys needed to be careful in there, that place was running rampant with mercenaries, hit men and other sordid criminals, but the boys knew that they were going to like their new job.

"Alright, this just sparked our interests, when do we start?" Murphy asked, and it turns out their services are required as soon as possible.

"Actually you're new job starts now. So we need to head down to the docks and catch the first cargo ship to South America then you'll chang ships and be off to Roanapur." Agent Bannon said, and they all got into a car and he drove them to the docks.

[Meanwhile, In Roanapur...]

There was a man who was dressed in all black appeared in the streets, he was heading over to Hotel Moscow's Headquarters. He had a briefcase in hand and the intent to have most notorious criminal organizations under the thumb of The Syndicate. He walks into the Headquarters of the Russian crime syndicate. He then was greeted by the Russian second in command, Comrade Sergeant Boris.

"Can I help you?" Boris asked, and the man dressed in black removed his hat.

"On behalf of my bosses, we have a proposition for you and your crime syndicate as well.

Knowing the situation it drew the attention of the leader, she had blonde hair, was scarred over her chest and the right side of her face. And she answered to the name Balalaika.

"You can tell your bosses that Hotel Moscow is not willing to be controlled by the likes of you." Balalaika stated, and the man opened the briefcase and pulled out a Colt .45 and tried to shoot Balalaika, but Boris grabbed the gun and broke his wrist.

"Augh!" The man in black screamed in pain, Boris then grabbed him by the neck and tossed the man onto the street. He knew that there was a war coming, but little did they know, that angels have come to the city of demons to wage this war.

And they on on their way…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry if this is short, but this is just the hype I'm looking for. Anyway drop a review, faves and follows are still optional. And best for the best ideas and suggestions are welcome! Anyway until the next chapter, BloodyDemon666 out!)


End file.
